Cats and felines are known to be quite agile and capable of playing for extended periods of time, especially if appropriate distractions and toys are provided for their amusement and enjoyment. Cat, feline, pet, animal toys, and the like have been known. However, most often a single toy is provided for the cats, felines, and pets to play with, and, in particular, since cats and felines are easily distractible, a single toy is usually insufficient for them to entertain themselves for extended periods of time. A cat toy park is needed that has a plurality of cat toys that are stimulating to the cats and felines and that the cats and felines can play with and entertain themselves with for extended periods of time.
Cats and felines often live in urban or even suburban environments, where space is at a premium. Therefore, although a cat toy park is needed that has a plurality of cat toys that are stimulating to the cats and felines and that cats and felines can play with and entertain themselves with for extended periods of time, the cat toy park needs to be capable of being stored, when not in use, and quickly and easily be deployable for use, when desired.
A cat toy park that folds into a suitcase type structure, when not in use, that can be easily transported and/or stored as desired, and unfolds into a substantial play area and has a plurality of toys, when deployed for use and entertainment of the cats and felines, is needed.
Cats and felines have a need to feel that they have captured prey, and, as a result, often damage and destroy their toys and play things. Such aggressive behavior is part of their natural instinct. Therefore, a cat toy park that has removably replaceable cat toys is needed.
Different cat, feline, animal, and pet amusement devices have heretofore been known. However, none of the cat, feline, animal, and pet amusement devices adequately satisfies these aforementioned needs.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,463 (Simmons) discloses an interactive pet device for providing exercise, entertainment and a resting area for cats. The interactive pet device includes a first plate. The first plate has a top side, a bottom side and a peripheral wall extending therebetween. A second plate has a top surface, a bottom surface and a peripheral wall extending therebetween. A plurality of posts position the first and second plates in a spaced relationship. Each of the posts has a first end and a second end. Each of the first ends of the plurality of posts is securely coupled to the top surface of the second plate. Each of the second ends is securely coupled to the bottom side of the first plate. A plurality of elongate flexible members, each have a first and second end. Each of the first ends of the elongate flexible members is securely coupled to the bottom side of the first plate. Each of a plurality of toys is securingly coupled to one of the second ends of the elongate flexible members.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,640,750 (Rowe, et al.) discloses an electric feline play center having a tunnel, sized for a cat to fit through, a scratching post with a hanging chew toy and an electronic ball tube wherein a fan blows colored balls around within a mesh tube, devised to occupy one or more cats.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,770 (Haffner) discloses an exercise and amusement toy for a dog or other pet, including a supported umbrella-shaped top or dome with toys suspended by resilient lines, such as ropes or cables from the rim of the dome. The dome is supported and held upright by an intermediate elongated standard member, which in turn is supported by a portable base plate. The intermediate member is formed of an upper spring member that is coupled to a lower stationary tubular member. The spring member allows for rotation and slight bending motion of the dome, when the pet plays with the suspended toys. The preferred embodiment is suitable for indoor and outdoor use. In another embodiment, the lower stationary tubular member tapers to a point resembling a typical stake. A pet owner can then drive the tubular member into the ground, preferably outdoors, thus securing the pet toy in an upright position without use of the base plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,769 (Zelinger) discloses an amusement device having suction cup base and interchangeable pet toy or amusement device for pet animals, which includes an arcuately shaped spring-like wire removably mounted at one end to a suction cup base and extending generally upwardly and sidewardly therefrom. The free end of the wire has a toy removably suspended therefrom. The base is removably mounted to a mounting surface as by suction, and which mounting surface may have a variety of orientations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,737 (Boshears) discloses an animal amusement device, which includes a base having an upwardly opening recess in which a corrugated scratch pad is installed. A pole extends upwardly from the base through the scratch pad and journals at its upper end a rotatable arm. The arm suspends an object by a flexible tether cord radially outward from the pole and above the level of the upper surface of the scratch pad. In another embodiment, the arm is mounted to a drive shaft of a motor secured in the pole, whereby the object may be driven in a circular path about the pole by the motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,016,771 (Baiera, et al.) discloses a toy for pets to induce and maintain the interest of the pet, without human participation. A movable support for suspending a toy character therefrom may be mounted in a base member having a rounded bottom wall. When the toy character is batted by a pet, both the support and base member move in random patterns, acting to enhance the movement of the toy character.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,306 (Johnson) discloses a feline playground system for domestic cats that provides scratching, climbing, resting, playing, sleeping and observation facilities for the house kept cat, as a “knockdown” assembly that can be erected or disassembled. A main assembly is comprised of several sections and sizes of cylindrical shapes that are attached in-line end to end via internal fasteners that are threaded to prevent accidental separation. Once the sections are fully assembled a drop-in pressure maintaining device that is preassembled is installed at the top end together with a mobile multiple toy holder. The largest diameter assembly serves as the “house,” and the roof serves as an observation deck, as an elevated play deck from where the cat can reach and play with toys attached to the mobile multiple toy holder. The bottom of the “house” serves as a mounting for the anchor that suspends other toys between the “house” and the floor. The full assembly when installed between the floor and ceiling of a room is self supporting and is afforded stability through the constant application of pressure derived from the pressure maintaining device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,568,353 (Van Sluis) discloses a playhouse for cats that provides a container with perforations and an interior containing various mouse and other cat toys, which may be accessed through the perforations by a cat's arm. The mouse toys may include a figure atop a moveable spring, a removable mouse, one or more mice on a turntable, musical, and sound mice. Other cat toys can include balls, which rattle when moved, and toys which can emit a variety of sounds based on a battery powered sound chip. The playhouse can be used to evaluate feline aggressiveness, docility and other traits for breeding and feeding, for psychological purposes, for exercise, for coordination, and to relieve boredom.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,887 (Silverman) discloses a cat amusement device, which has a base, which has at least one base side, a base top and a base bottom. The cat amusement device also has: at least one microchip contained within the base or post; a power means electrically connected to the at least one microchip, which is audio capable; at least one speaker electrically connected to the at least one microchip, functioning to transmit preselected audio sounds from the at least one microchip; at least one arm connected to the motor; an arm holder at a distal end connectable to a toy. The toy is selected to be attractive to a cat, and may be feathered to resemble a bird or may be furry to represent an animal. The at least one microchip has preselected sounds, which are emitted from the at least one speaker. When a cat is detected by the at least one motion detector, an electrical signal is transmitted to the at least one microchip, which activates the motor, rotating the at least one arm having the toy attached at the distal end thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,922 (Lind) discloses a pet amusement device, for the amusement of pets (and in particular cats), which includes a flat horizontal base and a post secured to the base adjacent its periphery, which extends upwardly therefrom, so that an upper end of the post is positioned over and above a central portion of the base. A coiled spring is secured to the upper end of the post and extends upwardly therefrom, so that a free outer end of the coiled spring is positioned over and above the central portion of the base. A pet toy aromatized with catnip is attached to the bottom end of a cord, the top end of which is selectively secured to the free outer end of the coiled spring by a suitable fastener. The pet toy is, thus, resiliently suspended over the base. In addition, the pet toy, post and base have durable coverings penetrable by pet claws.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,575,119 (Lonsway) discloses a suspended dog amusement apparatus, system and method, for amusing and exercising large breed dogs. The apparatus comprises a bar, a first suspension element for suspending the bar from a horizontal member at a support point on the bar, a weight element secured to the bar that applies a first gravitational torque to the bar about the support point, and a second suspension element secured to the bar that comprises a strand-like member attached to a resilient dog toy and which produces a second gravitational torque to the bar about the support point. When the apparatus is at rest, the gravitational torque forces produced by the weight element and the second suspension element are in counterbalanced equilibrium. When a dog engages the apparatus, the first and second gravitational torques are such as to provide an unpredictable and random movement of the resilient dog toy. A suspended dog amusement system is also disclosed that comprises the above-referenced elements plus a first suspension system, comprising a strand-like member, an anchor, and a plurality of pass-through devices for raising and lowering of the apparatus by the dog's owner. A method for providing amusement and exercise to a dog is also disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,855 (Galkiewicz) discloses a kitty tease, which includes an entertainment and exercise toy that is manipulated by a human operator, and is for exercising a small animal, such as a cat or kitten. The apparatus comprises a handle to which there is attached a rod tapering from a base end to an attaching end. The tapering of the rod is such that the rod has increased flexibility from the base end to the attaching end. Attached at the attaching end is a non-stretchable cord. The other end of non-stretchable cord includes a target member, which may be a soft ball, a brightly colored ribbon, or a soft sculptured mouse. Independent of which type of target member is used, the target member includes a covering or material suitable for grasping or gripping by the claws of a cat or kitten, such that the cat or kitten may pull thereon. In play, the target member may be dangled in front of the cat or kitten, so as to attract the attention of the animal to induce the animal to grasp and pull the target member, until the rod bends and eventually springs away.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,464 (Ritchey) discloses a pet-play apparatus for interactive use with a pet and solo use by the pet, which incorporates a crop formed as a wand or a loop, a lash formed of a fabric tube, one end of the lash being affixed to the crop, and a toy detachably coupled to another end of the lash. A hook-and-loop attachment device, having a hook part and a loop part, is affixed to the lash. A similar hook-and-loop attachment device, also having a hook part and a loop part, is affixed to the toy. When the pet-play apparatus is configured for interactive use, the lash hook part is engaged with the toy loop part, and the lash loop part is engaged with the toy hook part, both attachment devices being located within the toy. When the pet-play apparatus is configured for solo use, the toy hook part is engaged with the toy loop part.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,381 (Ritchey) discloses a pet-play apparatus for interactive use with a domestic cat or other pet, which incorporates a lash made of a strip of fake fur formed into a tube, with a nap of the fake fur upon an external surface of the tube, a crop coupled to a first end of the lash, a toy detachably coupled to a second end of the lash, and a sonic device coupled to the crop and configured to produce a prey-sound, for the domestic cat or other pet, in the form of a chirp or squeak, in response to a movement of the crop. A first attachment device is affixed to the second end of the lash and incorporates a hook part of a hook-and-loop fastener. A second attachment device is affixed to the toy and incorporates a loop part of the hook-and-loop fastener, the hook and loop parts being detachably coupled to each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,771 (Mathews) discloses an exercise and amusement toy for a dog or other pet, which includes a reinforced rubber tube stuffed with a sponge rubber stuffing. A bottom panel is attached to the tube. A rope is passed through the tube and through a hole in the bottom panel and is secured with a knot. The rope is then attached to a resilient tether, which is suspended from a mounting bracket, ceiling, or tree limb. The tube is covered with a bag made of a fur-like material, which closes at the top with a draw string. In another embodiment, the body member is made of a retrieving dummy.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,032 (Krietzman, et al.) discloses a suspended feline toy and exerciser device, which is adapted to be selectively mounted over the top of an existing dwelling door to allow the pet to interact with the device and “play by itself,” or the device may be hand held to initiate exercise. The device comprises a plurality of wands, flexible or rigid, a tether, and a target object.
The device may further combine a counterweight and a stop selectively mounted on the tether, all of which increase the eccentricity of the orbit of the target object, when the target is encountered by the pet.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,629,510 (Robkin) discloses a randomly moving pet amusement device with a flexible attachment, which includes a cat toy comprising a randomly moving body and one or more attached members. The pseudo-random mechanical motion of the body is transmitted by the member to a free end of the member. Angular momentum tends to keep the free end of the member moving near the ground, thus, creating a moving object attractive to cats, inducing them to play and exercise.
U.S. Pat. No. D431,331 (Smith) discloses an ornamental design for a cat toy, and U.S. Pat. No. D452,050 (Ritchey) discloses an ornamental design for a pet toy
U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,721 (Mayfield, et al.) discloses a Cat exercise toy, in which local and remote motion detectors sense the presence or movement of a cat in an area near the toy and in an area remote from the toy. In response to the motion detectors, an electric motor moves a target to attract the cat. A device disconnects the target from the electric motor, when the cat subdues the target, allowing the target to stop moving while being held by the cat, and giving the cat an artificial sense of “post-kill” satisfaction, while simultaneously prolonging the component life of the toy.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,207 (Goodham) discloses an interactive pet toy. A pet toy provides a tubular housing having a toy mouse that is extended from and retracted into the tubular housing by means of a bicycle brake or similar driving cable that is manually operated by the cat's owner using a handle. The tubular housing carries a decorative cloth cover, and is closed at one end by an end cap, having a drilled hole through which the bicycle cable passes. The outer hollow portion of the bicycle cable is fastened to the end cap. The forward end of the inner wire cable extends through the tubular housing, where it is attached to the mouse, while the rearward end of the inner cable is attached to the handle. The mouse provides a tubular body, having a cloth covering. Whisker-like filaments extend from the forward end of the body to attract the cat. The tubular body is filled with glue, which keeps the whiskers and the inner wire cable securely fastened.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,440 (Bell, Jr.) discloses a self-grooming aid for animals, especially felines, whereby they can brush their fur or hair, and can exercise or sharpen their claws. The animal can stand at least partially on a base adapted to be clawed, and with the animal's head or body at the level of a brush adapted to be rubbed. The brush is removable for cleaning or manually brushing the animal, and the mat is removable for replacement, when thoroughly clawed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,097,626 (Felten) discloses an animal exerciser. U.S. Pat. No. 3,295,499 (Manchester discloses animal amusement and exercising devices. U.S. Pat. No. 2,096,078 (Windson) discloses a dog exerciser. U.S. Pat. No. 2,628,094 (Matrejek) discloses a reversible roundabout toy. U.S. Pat. No. 1,100,624 (Shideler) discloses a toy. U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,414 (Yoder) discloses a baby tender.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,466 (Luxford) discloses a modular play structure for animals, positionable upon a support surface, comprising a base engageable with the support surface, a plurality of elongated spacer members, with each member having opposing ends. The plurality of spacer members are releasably attached end to end to adjacent spacer members in a linear configuration to form an elongated pole having two opposite ends. The interconnection of the adjacent ends spacer members forms a threaded connector assembly. One end of the pole is releasably attached to the base to support the pole in a vertical orientation relative to the base and the support structure. The pole and base together form a base unit. A structural piece is attachable between two spacer members to act as a platform to support a cat. The base units can be interconnected by structural pieces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,265 (Manson) discloses a cat scratching post and exercise center that includes a flat board, which forms a base member for supporting at longitudinally spaced, in line positions, a pair of posts which extend vertically upwardly therefrom and parallel to each other. A cylindrical cross bar is fixedly mounted at opposite ends to respective posts and spans horizontally between the posts at some distance above the base. Preferably, the top surface of the base member and the side surface of the vertical posts are covered with carpeting. A small diameter object may be suspended by a string from the center of the cross bar at some height above the base, so as to be freely swung by a cat in pendulum fashion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,496,232 (Morris, et al.) discloses a modular playground equipment system, which includes a platform that supports all other members of the system. The platform is constructed of four angular side connectors, which are attached at the ends thereof, so as to form a rectangular base. A support column is rigidly attached to each corner of the base. Each of the support columns includes an inner angle and an outer angle, which angles are attached to one another by a weld bead at the corners thereof. A stanchion is rigidly attached to the outer angle of each of the columns. Each stanchion extends upwardly from the column, for connection to a roof module, and extends downwardly for contact with the ground or whatever foundation is provided for placement of the playground equipment. The modular assembly mechanism is adapted for attachment of a variety of commercially available playground equipment modules, including lower level modules, such as slides and stairs, as well as upper level modules, such as fish eye windows, safety rails, and tunnels.
U.S. Pat. No. D334,254 (Mitchell) discloses an ornamental design for a combined cat playground, scratching post, exerciser and perch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,465 (Cook) discloses a kit for assembling an expandable pet enclosure and climbing device. A kit for constructing an expandable pet climbing device is provided that has a set of linear beams, corner members, and end caps. The linear beams and the end caps are generally padded with a carpet-like material. The corner members have a body and outwardly-directed prongs disposed at right angles to adjacent prongs. Using the kit of the invention, a pet owner can custom assemble a pet climbing device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,750 (Smithback) discloses a Feline exercise and entertainment center, which also serves as a cat perch, central cat feeding, and hygiene station, which has a frame constructed of conventional dimensioned timber that supports a horizontal perch in cantilever fashion. An inclined treadmill with a closed loop belt encircling a plurality of rotatable rollers extends between a support surface and the perch. The cat makes his way to the perch by climbing the treadmill, which may be set at varying inclinations to suit the cat's weight and strength, to obtain the desired treadmill time for a particular perch entry. The treadmill and the perch are covered by bent sheets of plastic, which confine the cat, and require the cat to traverse the treadmill rather than jumping to the perch. The perch may be fitted with a pivotable door to temporarily retain the pet within the perch enclosure for limited times.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,279 (Bell) discloses an animal play and exercise structure, for providing exercise, activity, and enjoyment indoors, particularly for a cat, while occupying a minimum amount of space. The structure includes two rigid vertically aligned frames. Each frame has four vertical supports, and the supports have apertures therethrough. Side rods and ladder rods are inserted into the apertures interconnecting the supports to form each of the frames. Ramps are tied to the rods in an inclined manner by leather thongs. Platforms are also secured to the rods, and the ramps provide the cat with access to the platforms. In the preferred embodiment, a decorative roof is attached onto the top frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,360,692 (Gear) discloses a kitty corner scratching apparatus that attaches to the outside corner of a wall, and that enables carpet to be easily replaced. The apparatus includes a rigid, V-shaped wall-mounting bracket over which a complimentary-shaped carpet support plate may be attached. The wall-mounting bracket has four screw holes for permanent attachment to the desired position on the outside corner of a wall. Adhesively attached to the outer surface of the carpet support plate is a piece of carpet. The carpet support plate is designed to slide longitudinally over the wall-mounting bracket and then be sufficiently locked in position to support a cat pulling on the carpet. The piece of carpet may be easily replaced when frayed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,619,237 (Robertson) discloses a recoverable cat-scratching post that includes a base and post, and utilizes removable, cat scratching covers. A base anchor attaches to the base and supports the vertically extending post. A plug fits in a top of the post. A post cover wraps around sides of the post, and has interfitting teeth and grooves, for folding over the top of the post and covering the plug. A base cover folds over sides of the base and attaches to an underside of the base. The base cover also has a hole allowing the post to pass through. The covers are made of a cat-scratchable material, which substantially cover the entire base and post, and are removed, discarded, and replaced at the end of their useful lives. The base and post are not discarded and are continually reused.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,721 (Hoeting, et al.) discloses a sound producing ball, which includes concentric inner and outer ball elements and a plurality of sound producing particles in an open area therebetween. The sound producing particles are dimensioned to travel in the open area, when the ball is rotated, and the inner ball element has a plurality of projections thereon, for redirecting the sound producing particles as they travel in the open area. The sounds produced by the sound particles, as they strike the inner and outer ball elements, are generally similar to the sound of rain striking a building roof.
U.S. Pat. No. D334,254 (Mitchell) discloses an ornamental design for a combined cat playground, scratching post, exerciser and perch. U.S. Pat. No. D269,821 (Hurley) discloses an ornamental design for a combined cat playground and exerciser. U.S. Pat. No. D257,293 (Michalski) discloses an ornamental design for a combined cat playground and exerciser.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a cat toy park that has a plurality of cat toys that are stimulating to the cats and felines and that cats and felines can play with and entertain themselves with for extended periods of time. The cat toy park should be capable of being stored, when not in use, and quickly and easily deployed for use, when desired, and have removably replaceable cat toys. The cat toy park should be capable of being folded into a suitcase type structure, when not in use, be easily transported and/or stored as desired, and unfolded into a substantial play area and have a plurality of toys, when deployed for use and entertainment of the cats and felines.
The cat toy park should be capable of being opened and deployed simply, easily, and quickly, and closed, transported, and/or stored quickly, easily, and simply. An assortment and a variety of cat toys should be available for use with the cat toy park, and the cat toys should be capable of being quickly and easily removably installed and removably replaced to and from the cat toy park. The cat toy park should be durable, light weight, inexpensive, safe to use, attractive, sturdy, and of simple construction.